The Phoenix Rose
by Sylvir Flames
Summary: Harry disappers for his 5th year of Hogwarts. And then comes back for his 6th. As Lord Saitthan. Powerful and Hot Harry. 3 new characters. School dances, Harry attempts to escape rabid fan clubs. UMBRIDGE BASHING!
1. The Peace in Greece

**The Phoenix Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter however much I wish I had the talent to write it. (Starts To Cry Histerically)**

**_Sylvir Flames:_** Okay hi ,I'm Sylvir Flames. You can just call me Sylvir. And this is my Editor-In-Cheif Sir Xadrian Yue.

**_Xadrian:_** You may not call me by anything less, unless it's your lordship.

**_Sylvir:_** Ow, your so cute when you being touchy about you name.

**_Xadrian:_** Do your best to ignore the fool. Anyway I am editting this peice of crap. But it's not as bad as some I've edited so enjoy.

**_Sylvir:_** And remember the only place you should find flames is hell.

**Prologue: Peace in Greece**

Ya okay, so Greece wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Some truth be told Harry Potter kinda actuallyliked the little country. It was peaceful, quiet, and calming. Or at least the country side was. The citys and towns though were just as fun, if a little noisy. And the people everywhere where great. Everywhere the Boy went out to eat, the waitress's seemed to want to fill him to bursting. Not that the food wasn't great, because it was mouthwatering, but the it was like having an army of Molly Weaslys. And he didn't think the world was quite ready for that yet. The countryside was a word beyond beautiful that didn't seemed to be existant in the 15 year olds vocabulary. In fact if the whole truth were told, Harry Potter had fallen out of love with Jolly Old England and head first into it with Greece. The one bad thing was the Dursleys. Or it would have been heaven to the boy. His reletives complained about everything, while Harry couldn't find anything at fault. God damn them. Theyjust haveto ruin everything good in his life. It's not like they even wanted to bring him along either.

It was the summer before his 5th year. They'd come to Greece 2 weeks after Harry got back from the boarding school. It had been Harry's 15 birthday last night But he hadn't recieved anything from Ron and Hermione. And the night had been wonderfully gifted by another nighmare about Cedric after which he woke screaming. Hermione and Ron weren't saying anything in their letters but he knew they were in the same place. And they'd told him they were very busy. But with what? Harry hated the secrecy and even Sirius wasn't giving anything helpful. He nearly broke his hand punching the wall in his bedroom after recieveing a 2 sentance letter from Hermione. He'd been really angry. And I mean really. Lack of sleep from his nightmares didn't help either.

But as soon as he got off the plane here. The anger had vanished. He was still a little peeved but it was all in the back of his mind. Walking through Athens Market he looked around and spotted a resturant he could go to for lunch. Since he and the Dursley's disliked each other to say the least, they let him wander around and do whatever he wanted. Although the money came form his own pockets. Speculating on why he feltso peaceful here he entered,this resturant was Harry's favorite and called 'Antons.' He sat down at the bar and a familiarwaitress came up to take his order.

Her name was Maria, and he knew that because she was alwaysworking when Harry came to eat. She insisted he come to 'Antons' so she could make sure he got fed properly. Harry shuddered thinking about the army of Mrs.Weaslys. "Usual Hun.?" She said in Greek. The 2loved to talk and even thoughMaria was20 years older then him,she was still a great friend. Even teaching him how to speak Greek. Harry grinned cheekily at her. "Yes thank you. You know me towell by now." He responded perfectly. She smiled proudly at her handiwork and waddled off to the kitchen. While waiting for his food, Harry noticedthat2 handsome boys around his ageweresittingdown at the bar next to him. He saw many looks from girls following them.

"Watch the seat or you'll fall off." Harry warned the one closest to him. And true to his prediction the brown haired boy wabbled a bit and fell off the stool. His companion a black haired boy with red streaks andwearing sunglasses, started laughing. "That's what you get for not listening." He said to the boy on the floor, wipping a few tears from his eyes. Turning to Harry he offered his hand. "He never listens you know. By the way, I'm Dante." Harry grinned. "That's alright. It happens enough,I'm Harry Potter." He took the hand. The brown haired boy pulled himself slowly off the ground. "Harry Potter eh. Wouldn't have expected to see you here in Greece. By the way I'm Matthias ." He punched Dante in the arm for laughing but it only made the boy go into histerics. Harry looked at them curiously. "I'm not gunna ask how you know me, cause i get it enough." hesaid drylyignoring Dante. "Who in the wizarding world doesn't?"Matthias replied. "But how'd you learn Greek any way." Harry pointed at Maria who was waiting on a table nearby. "See that waitress? Well..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the entire afternoon together in the resturant talking and laughing. Harry was glad to meet some fellow wizards. He really liked them, and they spend the next couple days in the market and other places around town including the beach. They really got to know each other. Harry told them about how he discovered he was a wizard, and about the Dursleys. And he learned alot of interesting things about them to. For example, Dante was the heir to The Caponteurs. An old wizarding family in Greece who lived in Caplain Castle and ruled over the near by farmers and a large town. Although he prefurred to be known as Dante Sylvirs. Matthias was actually raised in Italy but he spent most of his time in Greece with Dante. He to was the heir to an old family, although he was a muggleborn. He lived in Elruelan Castle when he was home but prefurred his last name to be known as Whyte. Both boys had numerous siblings and where home schooled together.

About 4 days after they met in 'Antons' Matthias desided that Harry needed to learn how to ride a horse. To his relief Harry was a natrual and they went out into the country to ride. "I really wish I could stay here." Harry sighed gloomily. The Dursleys desided they'd had enough of this country and were leaving in 2 days. Dante and Matthias assured him they would write and that lifted his mood somewhat.

When they stopped to have a picnic supper, all 3 boys were surprised to see Hedgwig fly up to Harry and drop a blue and white letter into his hands."Thanks girl." He said ruffling her feathers. She hooted and flew off, probably to get some supper for her own. Matthias snuck up behind him and stole the letter. "Oooo, who's it from, your girlfriend Harry. I'm so hurt you never told us." Dante faked a few tears. Harry grabbed the letter back. But before he opened it 2 more owls came and dropped similar letters into the other boys hands."Ow, It hurts you didn't tell me about your girls. What kind of friends are you?" Harry grabbed his heart looking stricken. Dante frowned looking hurt. "I can't believe you would accuse us of such horrible crimes. I think I'd die from such accusations." He keeled over in a staged faint.

Dante opened his and stared at it for a long time. "It's from my dad. He says he want to meet all 3 of us at The Athens City hall in an hour"

"Mines the same and it's even form you dad ,How about you Harry?"

The green eyed boy was staring intently at his. "Ya , I'm supposed to go with you guys. Except mines from a Gringotts goblin and it says something about an inheritance." Matthias grinned. "Maybe you inherited a bunch of money or something. Or your like a long lost prince of some small country, or maybe..." Harry scowled at him as they packed up and headed back to the city. "Why don't you just put a lid on it for once!" Dante had finally had enough.

Matthias obey'd the order but rode with a huge, satisfied smile across his face. As they entered the city Harry looked forward to the meeting. Maybe Dante would be half right. Maybe he would inherit some land here in Greece. Then he'd be able to stay here maybe for the summer. Although he knew he would have to go back to Hogwarts. Oh well, he'd just have to wait and see. The gates of the city closed for the night with a resounding boom. A dark figure slipped in just before they slammed shut,he looked at the 3 boys laughing and smiling on the way to the City hall before following them in the shadows. Never letting them out of his sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvir: Oh, what do you think is going to happen? Why'd they send a letter? What is Harry going to inherit? How'd you like his new friends? And just who is this Dark Stranger? Wait and see, wait and see!

Xadrian: Must you insist on doing that?

Sylvir: What? Asking all those questions? I thinks it makes me sound like those announcers at the end of a show that go " To be continued." It is so cool!

Xadrian: No it's weird. Don't do it. And please let go of me!

Sylvir: (Clinging to Xadrian) No! Your just so cute! Wanna go out for Pizza?

Xadrian: NO I DON'T

Sylvir: Well to bad, you don't have a choice. If you guys wanna see anything happen to Harry let me know and I'll try and put it in.

Xadrian: And remember to Review. LET GO OF ME WOMAN. I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT FOR PIZZA WITH YOU!

Sylvir: Ohhhh, your playing hard to get. That is so cute. Well bye everyone. Xadrian say bye!

Xadrian: BYYYYEEEEEEEE!

(Sylvir chases Xadrain and dragges him off for pizza and a movie just to torcher him. But you all know he really likes her!)

Stay tuned. For future up dates. Harry goes back to Hogwarts with a whole new look. HOT HARRY. Dumbledore desided there will be school dances. And there will be UMBRIDGE BASHING. YAYYAAAAAA!


	2. To Be A Respected Man

**The Phoenix Rose**

**by:Sylvir Flames**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter however much I wish I had the talent to write it. Starts To Cry Histerically**_

****

**_Sylvir Flames: _**Hi guys I'm BACKKKKKKKKKKK!

**_Xadrian_**: NO! Everybody run for you lives. AHHHHHHHH

**_Sylvir_**: Don't be so over dramatic Xad, I'm not that bad.

**_Xadrian_**: You chased me for 20 miles with a bucher knife in our other fic. AND DON'T CALL ME XAD IT'S SIR XADRIAN YUE!

**_Sylvir_**: You are just SOOO CUTTEEE...Wanna be my prom date?

**_Xadrian:_** NOOOOOOOO!

**Prologue 2: To Be A Respected Man**

Harry, Dante, and Matthias made their was through the city until they were standing in front of the City Hall. It was a magnificent building dating back to the Ancient Greeks. The lage front door was flanked by 2 masterfully caved statues of birds in flight. So well done that in the failing daylight they look so real, one would think any minute they would fly off into the distance never to be seen again. But as they walked through the magnificent marble doors they falled to notice an other secret of the shadows around them. More specificly the short, darkly clothed man that had followed them though the city. He crept along silently behind them and as soon they entered he shifted into the shape of a small rodent and scurried along the wall.

"I think...it's...this way if memory serves me correct."Matthias wondered out loud. Dante made a sound of discust and pushed the boy in the opposit direction as he was about to go. "No, it's this way. We were here a week ago. How'd you forget your way around?" Matthias shrugged muttering something about haveing more important things to think about like girls and Harry just laughed at their squabbling. Kinda reminded him of the fights Hermione and Ron got into, except he was pretty sure they didn't have those kind of feeling for each other.

But of couse Dante was right and soon they were standing in front of a solid oak door. Matthias knock on it 3 times each administering a large booming sound. The door was opened by a house elf who ushered them in. "Masters they is here. Your son and his friends." A large man sitting at a desk smiled and thanked her. "Thank you very much Anny. Ah come on now we've no need to be formal give you old man a hug." Dante grinned like a 4 year old and the two men embrassed each other in a bear hug. When they let go, he came forward and greeted Matthias. "Welcome back boy. No doubt you were forgot the way again?" Matthias blushed but Mr.Sylvir just laughed and patted him on the back. Then he turned his eyes to Harry. "And heres the one all this ruckus is being made over. Mr. Potter." He held out his hand and Harry shook it formally but ginning from ear to ear. He could see this man was a big softie at heart.

"We'll come on then." Mr.Sylvir smiled at Harry. "Lets get this done Harry." Another man and a goblin stepped through the door and bowed to Mr.Sylvir. Harry didn't recognize the man but Harry assumed he was related to Matthias as they look so much alike. But he did recognize the goblin. "Griphook!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here." Griphook had been the goblin who first took Harry down to his vault at Gringotts 4 years ago. The goblin set down a very thick folder he'd been carrying and greeted him. "Hello Mr. Potter. I don't think anyone would have told you that I'm the one who manages your money until you come of age?" Harry grasped the goblins hand and shook his head. "No. I'm afraid I wasn't given that bit of information." he said wearily.

The unnamed man look at all the faces in the room and sighed. "Harry I'm Mr.Whyte, Matty's uncle. I suggest we get down to buisness now as I've got other things to do." Harry nodded and the 5 men and Griphook took a seat around the desk. Griphook started things off opening his portfolio. "Now Mr. Potter under regular circumstances you would not recieve any of you inheritance until you turned 17. And you won't inherit any of you estats or money on the Potter side of this deal until then." Mr whyte took his turn to explain the events. "However while going through you file you were named to be the heir of a small island nation few know about. It seems that one of your great grand fathers far back was the ruler of the island. However when he disappeared they were with out one. No one has realized this until now and you are the only Potter left."

Dante's father took the last line. "The rulers of the island always come into their powers at the age of 15. Which you presently are. The nation is called Haspinte Island."

Harry looked very thoughtful. "If this is true." he said. "Then I ought to have been notified when I turned 14. Why wasn't I." the 2 men looked at each other and Griphook continued to look through his files. "Well you see we tried to contact you..." Mr.Whyte started. "But that meddling Dumbledor insisted that you were under his guardian ship and we weren't to tell you." Mr Sylvir continued. "We arn't even supposed to be contacting you know. But the Island needs a head."

Harry fumed at this. Dumbledor, Dumbledor, Dumbledor. The man was infurriating. He allowed Harry no privacy, had him followed in the summer, treated him like a baby. And now this. Controlling his anger he asked Griphook. "If I were to assume my place on the Island what would it entail?" It came out cold and dangerous. Griphook looked up for the first time since they'd started talking. "Well you would be taken to the island as soon as possible. It's actually in the middle of the medditeranian somewhere. You would assume full Power over the island. Make the important desisions ect. You would assume the title of Lord Saihttem which is what you people will call you. And Duke of Haspinte Island to everyone outside it. You are quite wealthy and would be able to recieve the best instruction in Dueling, sword fighting, and more."

Mr. Sylvir put in. "The people haven't had a Lord in over 100 years and they need one badly even though the island runs quite smoothly. It is a post of much respect. No one had ever ignored the Duke of Haspinte. You could learn more there than you ever could at Hogwarts. You servant is awaiting in the other room. May I call them in."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours after the meeting Harry, Dante, and Matthias were flying to Haspinte Island. Harry had been quite shocked when a girl about a year younger had entered the room and thrown herself on the floor yelling "All hail Lord Saihttem! May he live forever!" He'd blushed with embarassment so hard that he'd resembled a strawberry. It'd took them over an hour to convince her not to yell so loudly and not throw herself at his feet every time he spoke. Although he still couldn't stop her from calling him "My Lord" everytime he adressed her. Dante and Matthias had told their Father and Uncle that they would be accompanying Harry to keep him company and he was greatful for that. he definatly didn't want to go it alone. Especally in his personal carriage pulled by Thestrals.

He and the other 2 boys had been talking about what His castle would be like (They lived in castles when they were home after all) and Jade (the name of the young woman who was his 'servant') who would be his personal assistant and show him all around the castle. Matthias had taken an overly warm liking to the pretty girl. Suddenly Harry saw movment out of the corner of his eye. Dante saw it to and pointed his wand at it shouting "Accio!" Harry nearly when beserk when he saw who it was. Peter Pettigrew in animagus form. While Matthias held Harry back (He was almost foaming at the mouth shouting "Kill the rat. Killl. Kill!") Dante put the rat into an unbreakable cage that he couldn't get out of. It took them until they landed for Harry to calm down and explain to them what he was so mad about. They agreed that once Harry could take on his identity as a Lord they could prove Sirius's innocence to the ministry.

When they stepped out of the carriage they gasped at the magnigicent sight before them. It wasn't a castle. More like a palace made entirely of white marble, beautiful statues, a clear lake, emerald green grass, and cherry blossom trees. It literally looked like heaven. Jade bowed to him "Welcome home my Lord." Harry nodded absently. "Is this where I'm going to live." He asked her horsely. She smiled at him. "Yes my Lord do you approve." Harry just nodded still in a state of shock and Dante and Matthias weren't fairing any better. They were let by an escort of soldures in black uniforms (quite a contrast against the white castle) they entered the beautiful building and hardly heard the door close with a BOOM behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks later Harry woke up in a large 4 poster bed to the sight of Jade sitting on a chair beside him. He'd warmed up immediatly to his assistant and even got her to call him Harry when it was only them, Dante ,and Matthias. "Hello Jade."He yawned. "Anything special planned today." She opened a book in which she kept all her notes. "Well once you've got your morning training, breakfast. Then there is a council meeting and they wish to meet with you. You have you studies in the Island history and proper protocall for a Lord of Haspinte. Then lunch and your normal classes, and more training." Harry groaned. Harry regretted ever desiding to have the Islanders teach him everything they know in combat. Although he needed every bit of training he could get to beat Voldermort, it would be nice to have a holiday. Well at least the Dursleys weren't here. His intellegance officers told him that Dumbledor had come to get him and was not very happy with the Dursleys when they told him Harry wan't there.

Dismissing Jade he stood up and got dressed in his normal day to day uniform which condidted of a black t-shirt, jogging pants, and noisless slippers. He had been up to alot while here and was learning more and more each day. He met Dante and Matthias in the kitchen after hard training and snuck a tart or two, then headed up to the dining hall. They were just about to eat breakfast when Jade interuppted. "My Lord. You Hogwarts letter has arrived with Hedgwig. What is your wish." Harry looked at her seeing a hopeful look on her face that he wouldn't go. He rubbed his chin with one hand.

"I think that I shall..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sylvir:**_ Ohh wasn't that intersting

_**Xadrian:**_ But you didn't put anything much in about the stuff they did on the island. Why'd they need a leader anyway if they were doing

so well?

_**Sylvir:**_ Be a good boy and wait for the next chapter. It's going to be 1 year later. And there will be flashbacks and explainations

_**Xadrain:**_ So hurry up and write it already

_**Sylvir:**_ Only if you go to the prom with me, stay tuned guys it's just getting good

_**Xadrian:**_ And remember to review. I WONT GO TO THE PROM WITH YOU

_**Sylvir:**_ Your just playing hard to get, aww come here!

_**Xadrian:**_ NEVEEERRRRRR!

**(Next chapter will include flashbacks, one year later, suprises when the Weaslys see Harry again. What about Matthias and Jade Hmm. He seems to like her alot. There will be SLASHES. But you gonna have to wait for Umbridge bashing. And will Xadrian go to the prom with Sylvir. Wait and see!)**


End file.
